1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus that is operable for transformation between a purse and a toy. The apparatus coverts into a doll bed or bassinet which includes a fabric hood which may lay concave when the apparatus is formed into a purse or be lifted to serve as a toy sunshade for a doll when the apparatus is formed into a doll bed or bassinet. It is believed that the field of the invention includes Design Class 6, subclasses 383, 390 and 391; and Design Class 21, subclass 520; and Utility Class 5, subclasses 93.1, 93.2, 98.1, 98.3, 101, 103, 120, 122, 123 and 655; and Utility Class 150, subclasses 100, 103 and 105; Utility Class 294, subclasses 140 and 141; Utility Class 383, subclass 117; and Utility Class 446, subclasses 71, 73, 74, 76, 227, 268, 482 and 491.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of accessories are available to accentuate a person's appearance. One such accessory is a hand bag generally referred to as a purse. Purses are made available in an array of different colors, styles, and textures. A purse is typically utilized to store contents that the wearer may want during the course of a day. For example, a purse may be used to store money, lipstick, tissue, cell phones, or any other item the wearer may desire easy access to.
It is often the case that purses are purchased for children of various ages. For example, girls often desire to mimic the appearance of their mother, teacher, or other person they see making use of a purse. To satisfy this desire, parents often purchase purses for their daughters.
Conventional purses are typically one-dimensional in purpose. It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a multifunctional purse that may also serve, for example, as a play toy. The present invention is directed to an apparatus that is operable for transformation between a purse and a toy.